Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny
Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny (ADVANCE OF Z 刻に抗いし者) is a light novel written by Junichi Kamino in 2010. It is a side-story of the Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans novel, and is set in U.C. 0085. Plot Summary Van Asiliaino, Danika McGuire, and her older brother, Ernest McGuire. The destiny of these three individuals with a connection stronger than family starts to change in a big way since the Zeon Forces invaded Earth during the One Year War. According to the author, Junichi Kamino, AOZ is the chronicle of their conflicts and growth. A story that draws a line of belief while seeking truth in a world without hope. It carries a message of finding hope by yourself in a closed society. Another Z Gundam sidestory, “Advance of Z: The Traitor to Destiny” was created with a new staff, new mecha, characters and setting establishment differing from that of "Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans". Characters 'Keraunos' *'Van Asiliaino' - Age 19, a former Earth Federation cadet. He was interrogated by Titans for knowing the truth of the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory incident. *'Danika McGuire' - Age 19, she is a childhood friend of Van and young sister of Ernest. *'Volker Merckx' - He is the captain of the Zanzibar-class Keraunos. *'Lucien Bendt' - He then pilots a custom GM Cannon II, while his Hizack (Keraunos Squad) has been assigned to Danika. *'Lopes Akiyama' - He is the mechanic aboard the Zanzibar-Class Keraunos. 'Earth Federation Forces/Titans' *'Ernest McGuire' - Age 23, works as a teaching assistant at the military academy that Van and Danika attend. He is assign to Titans and pilots the RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) *'Hewitt Reines' - He is a captain and Titans member. He was assign to pursue the Keraunos. *'Hincapie' - An ensign and pilot of a Zaku Recon Type. *'Obino' - An ensign and pilot of the a GM Quel. *'Lieutenant Commander Albert' - He is Hewitt Reines' superior Chapters 'Chapter 00: The Boys' One Year War' 'Chapter 01: Time Starts to Move' 'Chapter 02: It’s Not a War Yet' 'Chapter 03: Separation' 'Chapter 04: Reason for Fighting' 'Chapter 05: Cyber Newtype' 'Chapter 06: ' 'Chapter 07: The Beginning of the War' In 0087 U.C., the conflict in space intensifies between Titans and AEUG, while in Earth, Keraunos join forces with Karaba to battle the Titans. Van piloting the Wagtail battles Hi-Zack (Vanargand) and surprisingly finds out the pilot is non other than Ernest McGuire. Mobile Units Keraunos *RGM-79C GM Type C (Keraunos Squad) **RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" ***MSK-003 Wagtail II *RGC-83 GM Cannon II (Lucien Bendt Use) *RGC-83 GM Cannon II (White Coral) *RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) **RMS-106 Hizack (Iris) **RMS-106 Hizack (Epidendrum) Vehicles and Support Units *Zanzibar-Class (Keraunos) Earth Federation Forces/Titans *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *NRX-044 Asshimar **NRX-044Q Asshimar (Danda-Chakra) *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack *RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) Gallery 1282553696-aoz2-chapter-0.jpg|Chapter.00: The One Year War to the Boys 1282583726-aoz-2-1.jpg|Chapter.01: Time Starts to Move 1282583769-aoz-2-2.jpg|Chapter.02: It’s Not a War Yet 1282583810-aoz-2-3.jpg|Chapter.03: Separation 1294243768-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-4.jpg|Chapter.04: Reason for Fighting 1296007005-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-5.jpg|Chapter.05: Cyber Newtype 13185484632n1.jpg 20110324154414-47600.jpg|Novel The stone engraving anti ADVANCE OF Z 20110324154104-78384.jpg|The stone engraving anti ADVANCE OF Z Visual Book 4556678.png 768563453.png 1303832243-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-8.jpg 20110622131528-99097.jpg 2ahdaaiadad0.jpg 1314499621-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-12.jpg 20101224204818-80206.jpg 20110324143105-66320.jpg 20110825163012-19483.jpg 20100924233246-67360.jpg References File:53434897201009270639263648863449422_005.jpg|Advance of Zeta: Rebels Against Time - Characters 95962 3 05DHM2011 01PrintVersion 122 2lo.jpg 1dsdsd8.jpg|Zanzibar-Class Task Force Battle Cruiser: Keraunos ssssaeqwqedfff17.jpg gundamADV4.jpg middle_1314521012.jpg 33454GH54.jpg yokoku-img02.jpg External Links *Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny on Zeonic|Scanlations Category:Universal Century Category:Novels